Sailor Moon One Shots & Drabbles
by The Cat's Paw
Summary: A series of drabbles and one shots. Chapter Two: Memories Lost And Gained. He remembered being a prince, though now he was just a scared little boy.
1. It Started With A Bang

**So, I've decided to make a drabble series of my random ideas for Sailor Moon that I probably wouldn't do anything with otherwise. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer that I don't own Sailor Moon goes here. ;)**

_**Sailor Moon One Shots & Drabbles**_

_**It Started With A Bang**_

**BOOM!**

An explosion tore through the underworld caverns, inhuman shrieks and cries heard throughout. Light shone through the darkness, obliterating anything it touched. The earth itself shook with the blast, then another, and another. The walls and roofs of the subterranean labyrinth cracked, dirt falling in piles of varying sizes. Another wave of light, and anything that hadn't been obliterated by the first wave was with the second one.

Queen Beryl sat anxiously upon her throne, spine stiff, and her Generals before her, ready to protect her. Whoever was attacking was headed their way, and Beryl was determined to make them pay for the destruction they'd wrought upon her kingdom. She tapped her fingers impatiently, until she sensed they were right outside the throne room, then she stopped, held herself in a regal bearing, prepared to face the threat to her kingdom…

Only for a slip of a girl to step in through the door.

No more than a girl… with blonde hair in a strange twin bun hairstyle, and younger than Beryl herself was. In this life, at least. And she looked familiar… Unable to place her, she cast the sense of familiarity from her mind. For the moment, at least.

"So, our attacker graces us with her presence," she sneered, then ordered her four most loyal Generals, "Kill her!"

Jadeite, Nephrite, Zoicite, and Kunzite all lunged forward, ready to kill, but the blonde simply raised her hand, and a silvery-white energy shot out of her, rendering the Generals unconscious. A flicker of fear rose in Beryl's breast, but she determinedly ignored it as the woman closed the gap between them and stood only a few feet from her.

"Beryl," she greeted her. "I think it's time you and I had a long overdue talk, don't you?"

**So what did you think? Review please! :)**


	2. Memories Lost And Gained

**New chapter! This one's Mamoru-centric.**

**Disclaimer for my lack of ownership of Sailor Moon goes here. ;)**

_**Memories Lost And Gained**_

He woke slowly, his mind heavily fogged with confusion, memories jumbled. Eyes slowly opened, spying an unfamiliar ceiling. Blinking, he stared at it a moment, before he turned his head to see that the rest of whatever room this was that he was in was equally unfamiliar. Where was he? The last thing he remembered was…

…was…

…was…

He had no idea.

Weakly pushing himself up into a sitting position on the bed, he looked around for more detail, finding nothing familiar. _A hospital room_, a voice whispered in his head. _A healing room,_ another said. He frowned at the two differing descriptions of the room. The curtains of the nearby window were drawn shut, and there wasn't much discernible in the low light.

He looked down at himself, taking in the length of his legs, and thinking how he could have _sworn_ he was taller just a moment ago. But how? He was a child, it seemed, as he stared at the small hands before him. Part of him was expecting it, yet another part was _sure_ that he was older. _Much_ older. An adult, in fact.

This was all so confusing. What had happened? How did he end up here? _Where_ was here? Who was he? That last question earned him a whispered, _Endymion_, yet that seemed… wrong somehow. And right at the same time. He felt that he was indeed Endymion, yet he wasn't. He hadn't been in a long time.

A long time? That thought confused him. Carefully slipping out of bed, Endymion (for lack of another name) stumbled slightly, a weakness in his legs almost causing them to buckle. He limped lightly over to one of the two doors in the room, opening it to find a bathroom. Reaching up to switch on the light, he then pulled a small chair over and clambered up on it so that he could see his reflection in the mirror.

The child that stared back at him had to be around five or six. There were fading bruises on his face, faint marks of healed scratches, bandages on his head. He'd been injured somehow, he knew, but no specifics came to him. As he stared at the face in the mirror, flashes of memory came to him. But they weren't the memories of a child. They were the memories of an adult, a _Prince_.

"I am Prince Endymion," he spoke in realisation to his reflection, then shook his head. "No, I died. I'm not him anymore."

_But I remember him,_ he thought._ Clearly._

He heard a door open, heard footsteps, then he turned to see a nurse come into the bathroom. "Oh!" she exclaimed. "You're awake!"

Endymion climbed down off the chair and followed her back into the other room, allowing her to help him back into bed. "There you go," she said once she was done tucking him in. "It's so good to see you awake. You've been asleep for awhile now, Mamoru-kun. Everyone has been very worried about you."

"M-Mamoru?" Endymion asked, thinking on how _that_ name also felt both wrong and right at the same time. "Is-is that my name?"

The nurse's eyes flashed with surprise, then pity. "Oh, my dear," she cooed at him as she brushed his hair from his eyes. "Yes that's your name. You don't remember?"

Endymion- or rather, Mamoru, he supposed- shook his head, biting his lower lip and pouting adorably. "I-I don't remember anything of who I am," he confessed in a whisper.

The nurse sighed sadly. "Amnesia," she said. "Don't worry, there's a good chance you'll remember everything eventually. Until then, make sure you rest up. I'm sure the doctor will be in shortly to see you, now that you're awake."

She left then, possibly to get a doctor. Mamoru stared at his hands, so _small_, and he closed his eyes briefly. Memories that were Endymion, but not Mamoru, flooded his brain, but he couldn't make sense of them. There was one thing he saw clearly, though. A girl… A young woman with silver-white hair and silvery blue eyes, and she was smiling at him. But her smile was sad, and a single tear fell down her cheek.

"Serenity," he whispered as he opened his eyes once more. "I remember you. I _miss_ you. Are you here too? Will I ever see you again?"

Tears fell down his own cheeks as he mourned the life he'd had, as well as the life here he couldn't remember. One day, _one day_, he knew he'd see her again. Until then, he would wait. He'd grow up again, and he'd find her. The doctor came and went, then his eyes drifted shut once more as he fell into slumber, whispers of his princess calling to him, far away, but _here_, somewhere with him.

**So what did you think? Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

Hi y'all! So, terrible news… I'm abandoning this author profile. :(

_But… _I'm going to post on a fresh, new one! :) In fact, I've already started. It's just that I've got so many fics on here, unfinished and whatnot, and I quite often feel overwhelmed by how much I haven't completed, and it makes me procrastinate like _heck_. So, in the interest of my sanity, I'm dumping it all.

Well, almost all.

I've already posted a version of this for the Naruto and Code Geass fics, now it's the Sailor Moon and Narnia fics turn. The other ones… I adopted a bunch out, but I'm not doing that with these. These ones, I will either continue on my new profile, or they will be 'discontinued'.

I will _definitely_ be continuing In Memory of Me Myself And I, as well as Dark Clouds and Raw Time for Sailor Moon. And for Narnia, definitely Hollow Memories and probably Times Call. And the Narnia/ Doctor Who crossover too. The other Sailor Moon fics… I don't know. Maybe I'll adopt them out, I haven't decided yet.

Anyway, I hope you won't be too put out. Sorry about this, but I really believe this is the only way I can continue writing, and still keep my sanity. :D

The new profile is thatsnotmyname32. Just fanfiction for now, I'll be dealing with AO3 soon.


End file.
